Frozen- Elsa's boyfriend
by Spooky 6-2
Summary: first one I've put online, and first one in a long time I've written, hope I've corrected all mistakes, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I. -the captain arrives. Elsa is running through the city, Anna close behind. They both dodge in and out of crowds, stalls and stacked boxes. It is the day a prince arrives and both the snow queen and the princess are late, as usual,  
to see the prince step off his ship. "So so sorry we're late.  
Have we missed him?" Elsa asks one of her servants in between catching her breath. "No your highness. He hasn't stepped ashore yet" the old lady replies, a kindness in her eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Aidan of Scolanno. And his royal guard captain,  
Yuri Revoski." was loudly announced by the head servant. The prince walks out his expensive clothing glittering in the sun.  
"suddenly I don't feel so enthusiastic. He's not the best looking guy and he doesn't look that nice" Elsa mutters. "I'll lead him around if you want sis. I wanna see if he's a nice guy"  
Anna says. She walk up to the prince and greets him. She leads him into the heart of the city, the crowd following. Elsa remains next to the boat thinking. "Are you ok your majesty?" a strong male voice calls down from the boat. She turns to see a tall, dark haired teenager wearing polished heavy steel body armour. walking down the gangway from the ship. Her eyes are caught by the glint of the red crystal edge to his cutlass. "y...yes now that your here"  
she says trembling slightly. "should I take that as a compliment?" he says laughing slightly. "sorry. I guess I'm a little... Distracted. I'm Queen Elsa. And you are?" she asks.  
Trying to conceal her nervousness. "Captain Yuri Revoski.  
Princes royal guard. For now anyway" he replies. Sitting on a crate. As he leans back he reveals several long scars on his neck leading down. Elsa moves closer, reaching her arm out. "Y...Your majesty?" Yuri stutters. Unsure of what she is doing. "shut up" she says abruptly. He does as told. She tilts his head.  
Running her cold fingertips across the damaged skin. "what happened?" she says. Kneeling close to him she holds her hand on them. Yuri flinching slightly. "War leaves its scars" he responds monotone. "Our homeland was invaded, I was only young so I didn't have any experience and was thrown into a battle with no training, I don't know how I survived these wounds. They cut deep into my throat" Elsa leans in close and gently blows a breath of cold air onto his neck. He inhales sharply, quickly relaxing. "Did that help?" She asks quietly. "Yes your majesty. It's the first time it's ever been painless since it happened" Yuri answers. "Come with me Yuri. I want to show you something."  
Elsa says. Holding her hand out. Yuri takes it, walking with her as she leads him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II. -more than just friends. "We need to talk Elsa. Now." Anna says during breakfast. "About what?" The queen asks, glancing out to see captain Revoski outside training. His armour gleaming. "About him... Hey! Pay attention." "Sorry. I was dreaming" "Yeah about him I bet. Are you and him...you know?" "What? No! We're...  
We're just friends. That's all." Elsa says protectively. They finish their food in silence. Elsa goes outside to see Yuri as he's training. She watches him as he expertly. Blocks hits with his shield and his cutlass blade, lunging forward and striking the training targets when he sees a chance. "Yuri. Any chance we could go for a walk? I need to talk to you" she asks as he finishes. "Sure,  
am I in trouble?" He asks sheathing his sword. Anna watches the two walk off into the woods. Elsa walking unusually close to the captain. "She likes him. A lot" she says to one of her favourite servants who she's sat with. "Do you not trust him?"  
She asks the princess. "I do it's just... Something's odd about him. He seems... Oddly quiet. Like, he rarely talks to anyone.  
Except Elsa" "Maybe he isn't good with social skills?"  
"Maybe. But I think it's deeper than that" "so what's up your majesty?" Yuri asks. Walking along kicking a rock along.  
"please Yuri, just call me Elsa. But its just... My sister thinks theres something going on between us..." she says stopping and taking his hands. "is there anything between us?"  
he asks "I'd like there to be. Yuri, if you like that is"  
her voice trailing off "I'd like there to be. But how would people react? You've known me fo..." his sentence cut short by her pushing him against a tree and kissing him. Ice crystalizing around them. Elsa draws out of the kiss. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that" she says nervous. Yuri simply smiles and pulls her close. Holding her against him. He kisses her forehead. Don't worry,  
I feel the same way" he says quietly. Running his hands through her hair. "kiss me again, please" she begs. "not here.  
Somewhere we will be alone" he answers holding her hand. She leads him to a small lagoon. The only sound to be hear coming from the waterfall. "Here good enough?" she asks "perfect Elsa" Yuri states as he kneels down next to her. Kissing her cheek. She leans into his arms. Letting him gently caress her cheek and neck with his hand. She raises her hand over her head and runs her fingers through his long hair. He kisses her neck. Planting several more kissed going up her cheek to her forehead. She looks into his eyes seeing a glint in them she had never seen before.  
"Yuri, will you be my boyfriend? Please?" She asks, looking away from nervousness. He carefully pulls her head to look at him.  
"Of course I will be Elsa. You aren't just the queen. Your my queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III. -Anna finds out. Yuri and Elsa are in her bedroom. He is looking out over the city from the balcony,  
casually chatting to her. "I'm so lucky to have you Yuri. You know that?" She says dreamily. "No Elsa. I'm lucky to have you" he smiles as he sits next to her, kissing her. "Do we have to hide it? From everyone?" "For now, yes. It's best they don't find out yet. Even my sister. I know it's not nice having to hide it Yuri, but its for the best. I love her, but I don't know how she'd react to us being together." There is a loud knock and the door opens. Princess Anna walks in. Seeing the two sat next to each other she quickly backs put and closed the door, running off.  
"Great..." Yuri bluntly states. "Stay here. I'll try to talk to her" Elsa orders as she leaves the room. Leaving Yuri on his own. "Who is it?" Anna calls from her room after hearing a knocking. "It's me Elsa. Anna can I come in?" "Is he with you?" "No. I'm alone" "Ok. You can come in" Anna calls. Elsa opens the door, slips in and closes it.  
Turning the key. "Please don't tell anyone Anna. Please.."  
She pleads. Her voice cracking and tears gathering in her eyes, frost forming around her on the floor. "Hey, don't ice up my room Elsa, and I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just kinda hurt you didn't tell me" Anna says, embracing her sister. "I didn't know how you would react to me and Yuri being together, you don't seem to trust him" "I just don't know him that well, once I get to know him I'm sure I'll trust him more" Anna explains.  
Looking into Elsa's watery eyes. "Thank you Anna" That night on the waterfront Yuri is using the blacksmiths forge. Creating a new cutlass for Elsa at her request. Hammering away at the near molten steel, he fails to hear princess Anna walking up behind him.  
As he sees her shadow he looks up, laying the sword down on the anvil. "Are you ok? You seem... Isolated" Anna's soothing voice calls across the crackling of the furnace. She walks closer,  
the flickering light from the fire highlighting his scars. Yuri leans back, sitting down. His red eyes resting on the fire. Memories haunting his every thought, his mind recalling times that are better off forgotten. "Years ago, my town was torched. Soldiers came from all directions. Slaughtering everyone, very few of us survived I lost all my family and most of my friends I've not been back since.  
Only seven of us made it out alive. We became known as the ghosts of hunters pass." Yuri quietly speaks the words as if their physically painful. "your one of the hunters pass seven?!"  
Anna gasps shocked. "yeah. Hunters pass became my home for the next few years. Until I ended up here. What do you know about the seven?" "all the tales I've been told. Everybody's heard them. I didn't believe any until now. We were told of seven children who survived the non survivable. Who walked through the levels of hell, challenged the devil and walked back" "Sure felt like it. It's not something I like to think about. Are you going to tell Elsa?" "She doesn't know?" "I thought it would be best to wait I until a better time to tell her." "Would you like me to tell her for you Yuri?" She asks. A caring tone in her voice. He nods, agitating the coals with the half finished sword,  
the fire matching his unique eye colour.


End file.
